


What Happens in the Broom Closet

by theelderwand



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theelderwand/pseuds/theelderwand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus Lupin and Sirius Black sneak away to a broom closet, while the rest of the school eats dinner, for some time to their selves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens in the Broom Closet

Remus Lupin had always decided that he would grow old and die alone. This bothered him, of course. He would often break down on the tiled bathroom floor at home, choking on his own sobs and praying to every deity he had heard of for him to find a companion. 

Now Remus wasn't entirely religious, but even he had to admit that that prayer had been answered by someone. He slid his hands through the short hair of the boy with the grey eyes beside him. The black of his hair seemed to make his hand disappear and reappear in his half-drunken state. 

"Sirius?" Remus asked, the boy who was laying in his lap. "Should we tell James and Peter?" 

Sirius stiffened and then began to crawl away. Remus grasped for his arms, but the other boy shook him off. "Remus, you know that I want this. I want a perfect life with you, and I want to tell our best friends how happy we are......"

"But you don't want anyone else to know," Remus finished, feeling rejected. 

Sirius feeling the other boy recede into the darkness of his mind, to the place that told him that he would never be able to actually be happy in society, crawled back over. He placed a kiss on Remus's forehead brushing away the brown hair that was laying there. The two boys pulled each other close and listened to their breathing echo in the broom closet. 

"I," Sirius stated, kissing Remus once again on the forehead. "Love." His soft lips brushed his nose, leaving behind a kiss that caused Remus to shiver. "You." Before either of them could think, Sirius's lips were crashing down on Remus's, while the other boy tightened his grip on Sirius's long, black locks. 

With a desperate cry, Sirius tugged at Remus's shirt. Remus tried to help him get it over his head, but neither boy was patient enough. The shirt ripped into shreds that left red marks on Remus's skin. They did not break the kiss, for both knew that Remus could buy another Gryffindor shirt, while their kisses were precious. 

Sirius broke the kiss just long enough to take off the Beatle's shirt that he treasured and tossing it off to the side before easing his boyfriend onto his lap to continue their kissing. Remus traced patterns on Sirius's chest with his fingertips, and Sirius gasped into his mouth. He traced the tattoos already marking the seventeen-year-old boy's skin before breaking his mouth away to leave kisses along Sirius's collarbone. 

His boyfriend sighed and leaned his back against the wall of the closet. "You know, Moony, we make a great pair. You keep me sane." His placed his calloused hands on Remus's hips before continuing. "Without you. Well. Hell, I'd probably be in Azkaban already." Remus moved himself away, so he could look his boyfriend in the eyes. 

"You are a wonderful person. You know how much I hate when you are self-depreciative." He placed a kiss right where Sirius's heart is. "Truly good right here." 

"You are too good for me. I'm a bad influence." Sirius pressed his lips to his lover's shoulder. 

"I'm a bloody werewolf. And you think that you are the bad influence!" 

The two boys continued their kissing, hoping that James and Peter would not come looking for them for awhile.


End file.
